The One With Joey's Nephew
by spydalek
Summary: What if... Joey Tribbiani had an eighteen year old nephew living in Lima, Ohio? And what if his nephew decides to live with Joey and Chandler to 'escape' the small town.


**Hello all. And yes, this is my first story in a while. Once again, it's a Glee story.  
This time though, it's a Friends crossover. (Be glad it's not Scrubs, addicted to that show at the moment...) **

**It's a What If... story, as in What If Joey had an eighteen year old nephew that came to stay with him just before the first episode of the first season.**

**Oh and Joey's sister is Shelby Corcoran. So yeah, Rachel Berry is around here somewhere ;)**

**Now, onto the first chapter!**

The One With Joey's Nephew

Chapter One: The One Where Tom Arrives

My name is Tom Corcoran, I'm eighteen and I live in Lima, Ohio... Well, I used to. I'm currently on my way to live with my Uncle Joey in New York. The reason I'm moving to the big city? Well, I kinda, may have, broke the heart of a girl I'm in love with... And instead of saying sorry, I'm running away from it. So yeah, here I am, about an hour away from New York after a ten hour drive with my Mum. She was just dropping me off, then heading back to Lima. She does have a school choir to teach.

Now, I have to admit, it's really daunting moving to the big city after being raised in the small town of Lima. But at the same time, I can't wait to see Uncle Joey. The last time I saw him... Well, he was completely drunk for most of it... but still, I had a good time. Even if I'm pretty sure he doesn't remember any of it. And I was only six, so I don't even remember most of it.

* * *

Anyway, back to meeting my Uncle again... We pulled the car up to the apartment building, only to see Uncle Joey standing in front of a coffee shop... Central Perk or something... "Oh hey guys!" he said, walking over to us. He pulled me into a hug. "Gosh, Tom! You're all grown up!"

"Hey Unc." I said, with a smile. Just as Mum said "Joey, if he gets too much, I'm only a phone call away." before handing him pieces of paper. "That's the forms he needs for the school I got him into."

"I got this Shelbs." he said, looking at Mum. "You don't worry about a thing, he'll be fine with his Uncle Joey."

"Remember, he's eighteen." said Mum, before handing me my suitcase. I smiled at her, as she pulled me into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you, Tom." she said, before placing a kiss on my cheek. "Don't forget to ring me at least once a week."

"I won't Mum." I said, with a smile. "I'll be fine with Uncle Joey." Mum nodded, and got into the car. We waved her off, before Joey ushered me into the coffee shop. "I can't wait for you to meet my friends!" he said, smiling. "They're like the best!"

"As you told me on the phone." I told him, with a smile. Before I noticed the big group of people in the middle of the room. Three people sat on an orange sofa, while a guy sat on a green chair to the side, but he seemed to be part of the group. My uncle was leading me towards them. "Hey guys!" he said, smiling. "I have somebody you need to meet."

"I've already told you, Joey, Janice and I don't want to go on another double date with you." said the guy sat on the sofa. Before turning to look at me and Joey. "Oh, you must be Joey's nephew! I'm Chandler, his roommate." I smiled at him, before Joey said "Tom, this is Phoebe." he pointed to the woman sat at the left side of the sofa. "That's Monica." He pointed to the other woman who smiled at me. "And the guy reading the newspaper is Ross, Monica's brother." I looked at the guy behind us, and smiled. He did a quick head nod, before returning to his newspaper. I just smiled, just as Joey said "Do you want a drink or something?"

"Do they serve Pepsi?" I asked, looking at him. I didn't actually drink coffee anymore, not since... No, I don't want to remember that just yet. Uncle Joey smiled and said "I'll go get it for you."

"Thanks." I said, before spotting the free chair at the side. I took a seat, placing my suitcase next to me. It was that moment I noticed four sets of eyes on me. "So, Tom..." said Chandler, smiling. "Where are you from?"

"Lima, Ohio." I told him, with a sad smile. "Just needed to get away from something that happened..." I sighed. Honestly, I don't like letting new people in, then when they do, I tend to push them away... it's what happened in Lima. Chandler nodded, just as I heard

_But I can't do this all on my own_

_No, I know, I'm no Superman_

_I'm no Superman_

Once again, I sighed and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I took one look at the caller I.D, and sighed. _Rose. _I put the phone straight onto the table, ignoring the ring tone. "You not answering that?" asked Ross, looking at me. I shook my head and said "It'd be rude. I may be a teenager, but I was brought up with manners." I let out a smile, just as my phone stopped ringing. "I'll just call whoever it was back later."

"Well, considering you're a Tribbiani, I'm slightly surprised." said Ross, with a slight smirk. I shook my head, and looked back at my phone. Just as Uncle Joey returned to the group with a bottle of Pepsi. I smiled. "Thanks Unc." I told him, taking it from him as he took a seat between Phoebe and Chandler. "So, what we talking about?" he asked, with a smile. It was at that moment my phone started ringing again. "I'd take that if I were you, it seems important if whoever it is is ringing again." said Phoebe, smiling. I sighed and nodded. Grabbing the phone, I walked out of the coffee shop to answer the phone. "What do you want Rose?" I asked, trying not to sound too interested as I answered. "I'm in New York now."

"I miss you..." came her response, on the other end of the line. She sounded like she had been crying, and it made my heart break... "I just... I just needed to hear your voice once more."

"Rose... I just wanna say I'm sorry." I told her, before wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through... I understand if you don't want to see me again." I let out a sigh, and added "Tell Quinn I didn't mean to break your heart. And if she wants to kill me, I understand why. I want to kill myself for what I've done."

"Don't... Don't you dare." she said, as I heard her sniffle. "I... I guess we have to say goodbye for a while."

"It's for the best, I guess." I told her, tears starting to form. "I'll see you around, Rose."

"Yeah..." she said, before the line went dead. I frowned and put my phone into my pocket before walking back into the coffee shop.

* * *

I took my seat again, and noticed Monica handing me a tissue. I guess I must have been crying still. "Thanks." I said, quietly, taking the tissue. Before wiping my eyes. "Are you alright?" asked Uncle Joey, looking at me. "Who was that?"

"The reason I came to New York..." I said, with a sigh. "I broke her heart... she still seems to love me. I still love her..." It was at that moment, I realized I was telling four people I didn't know my story... and for some reason, I didn't care. "I'm sorry... you probably don't want to hear about it."

"How about I take you back to the apartment." said Uncle Joey, looking at me with a small smile. I just nodded, not saying a word as I stood up. Joey smiled and looked at his four friends. "Well, I'll see you lot later."

"Don't forget about that dinner I'm hosting tonight." said Monica, looking at Joey. He nodded and said "I won't."

"You're welcome to join us as well, Tom." said Monica, looking at me. I let out a smile and said "Thanks."

* * *

As I walked up the stairs leading to Uncle Joey's apartment, he told me that he had only been living there a year. But he had instantly clicked with the others. He also told me that there was a good chance I'd be just as welcomed. And that going by the fact Monica had already invited me to their weekly dinner. Which is usually hosted by either Ross or Monica, since they have the bigger apartments. Well, actually Chandler and Uncle Joey had the biggest apartment, since there's three bedrooms. "One for each of us." he said, as we reached the door. Apartment 19. "Monica lives in number 20. It's right across the hallway." I laughed and looked over to the other side of the corridor. Sure enough, number 20 was there. Well, Uncle Joey was never the brightest. "You coming in or are you going to stare at that door all day?" asked Joey, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at him, and stepped into the apartment. He led me into the main room, and said "You have the room by the bathroom. I haven't quite had time to buy a wardrobe yet, but there's a bed in there..."

"Thanks Unc." I said, smiling. Before walking into the room.

* * *

It's a simple room, with white-ish walls and a green carpet. The only furniture in the room was literally a bed, and a load of boxes. "Oh yeah, that was our storage room!" said Uncle Joey, appearing in the doorway. "But Chandler and I are working on moving them shortly. And getting you the rest of the furniture. And probably a better bed..." I just shook my head, and smiled. Typical Uncle Joey. "Anyway, I'm gonna grab some food, do you want anything?"

"No thanks, Unc." I told him, with a smile. "I'm just gonna have a nap."

"See you later then." said Uncle Joey, leaving me alone. I heard the main door shut, and laid on the bed. Pretty soon, I was asleep.

* * *

Two hours later, I was woken by a voice shouting "Joey! Tom! You in here?" I sighed, and got off the bed. Walking out the room, I found Chandler sat at the counter. "Hey Chandler." I said, wiping the sleep out of my eyes. He smiled at me. "Hey Tom. Did I wake you?"

"Nah, I woke up a few minutes before you got here." I lied, with a smile. "Any idea where Uncle Joey is?" He shook his head, and I sighed. "He's probably picking up women again."

"Mum wouldn't happy if she found out." I said, with a smirk. Chandler laughed before adding that the dinner is in an hour and Joey was late last week... It was at that remark the door opened and he walked in. "Oh hey guys." he said, smiling. "What's going on?"

"Chandler woke me." I replied, with a shrug. Before adding "Do you get Wi-Fi here?" Chandler scoffed and said "Course we do. What sort of place would we be if we don't?"

"True." I said, with a shrug. Before walking into my room. I unzipped my suitcase, and grabbed the laptop from under my jacket.

* * *

I sat on the sofa, and quickly logged onto Facebook, frowning when I saw the message from Rose...

_I'm sorry, I can't do this..._

_I need you._

I was still staring at the message when my Uncle said "She's hot." snapping me out of my thoughts. I glared at him and said "Not the time."

"We should probably talk about this..." he said, taking a seat next to me. "But right now, you've got ten minutes to get ready for dinner. Go and do your hair or something."

"I'm fine, Uncle." I said, looking at him. "I don't need to talk about this." Not yet at any rate. I still needed to process it myself. I stood up and grabbed my laptop from the sofa. "I'll be ready in five."

* * *

Five minutes later, I walked out into the main room of the apartment, and smiled at my Uncle. "Finally!" he said, throwing his arms into the air. "I'm hungry!"

"Course you are, Unc." I said, with a smirk. He walked out, and I waited a minute. I then pulled out my phone and sent a text to Rose.

_You're right..._

_I can't do it either._

_We need each other._

I sighed, and set my phone on the counter, so I wouldn't be distracted by it during the dinner. It was at that moment Chandler walked in. "Come on, Tom, Monica's getting antsy." he said, looking at me. I nodded and followed him into the other apartment.

* * *

The dinner went smoothly, I didn't feel weird at all. They included me in their conversations, and didn't treat me any differently to how they would treat another person their age. Plus, Monica is an amazing cook! She made lasagne, which was just... gosh, there's no words... Then afterward, we watched this Spanish soap opera, improvising the lines as we watched. It would appear they do it quite often, because there was a whole tape collection of it. We had to to have spent at least two hours doing it.

* * *

It was 10pm when we went back to our apartment, and Uncle Joey went straight to bed. I took a look at my phone, and noticed three texts from Rose. I frowned when I realized I had sent her that text like two hours ago... I pressed the call button, and walked into my room. "Where have you been?" came her hello, as I took a seat on my bed. "I've sent you three texts! Did you not get them or something?"

"I've only just got in Rose..." I said, quietly. I didn't actually want Chandler listening to me. "I went to dinner across the hall with friends of Uncle Joey. I didn't take my phone with me. I'm sorry."

"It's alright... you don't want to seem rude." replied Rose, and I could tell she was half-smiling at the moment. "Look, I really really miss you."

"And I really miss you..." I said, lying down on the bed. "But I hurt you... that sneaky Latina caused me to lose you..."

"And I now realize it was a mistake, she kissed you..." she said, I could hear the tears in her voice. "And that you never kissed her back." I heard a sigh. "Do you think we might... somehow... be able to get back together?"

"The only problem with that is that I'm in New York now..." I told her, with a sigh. At that moment, the running away from my problems wasn't working for me. "How will we get to see each other?"

"Skype... texts... phone calls..." she said, and I let out a slight smile. "I could see if my parents will let me come up next weekend."

"If you want to..." I said, trying to hide my grin. "It's up to you."

"We need to fix this." she said, and I felt my frown returning. I said "I know. I'll see you at the weekend then."

"Don't be surprised if Quinn's with me." replied Rose, and I let a slight laugh. "And if I'm only allowed for the day."

"That's no problem." I said, with a slight smile. "See you soon."

"Bye." she said, as the line went dead. I sighed and got off the bed.

* * *

"So, who was that you were talking to?" asked Chandler, as I came out my room. I rolled my eyes and said "Rose." before walking over to the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of water, and saw Chandler taking a seat at the counter. "She should be coming up at the weekend." I added, taking the top off my drink. "We need to fix us... She thought I cheated on her... one of our show choir members kissed me. I NEVER kissed back."

"She believes you?" asked Chandler, with a slight confusion. I nodded and said "But she's only just believed me... We took a break from each other."

"And now you're regretting your decision to leave Ohio." said Chandler, with a knowing smile. I just sighed and nodded. "Yep. Regretting it so much." I said, with a sigh. Before noticing the forms on the counter. "Oh great, I've got that school admission tomorrow."

"And you do realize Joey's not gonna be awake in time, right." said Chandler, looking at me. I sighed and said "I kinda figured. All I need is for somebody I'm living with to come to admission with me."

"Well, I'm only going furniture shopping." said Chandler, with a smile. "I'll come with."

"Thanks, Chandler." I said, smiling. Before yawning. "I guess I'm gonna head to bed. Night."

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to Chandler yelling at me to wake up. I smiled and got of bed. I grabbed my phone, and quickly checked my texts. The only one of note was from Quinn, threatening me if I hurt Rose again. I quickly sent her back one, knowing full well she'd be annoyed that I woke her up. I smiled to myself, before walking into the main room to find Chandler sat at the counter. "Monica's got some bacon done for you if you want it." he said, smiling. "If I were you, I'd get ready before going across. We have to leave in an hour."

"Uncle Joey not awake then?" I asked, with a smirk. He shook his head and said "Nope, and probably won't be till after I start work." I laughed.

* * *

Half an hour later, I was sat at Monica's table with a plate of bacon. "Thanks for doing this, Monica." I said, with a smile. "You didn't have too, I normally don't eat before I leave for school."

"Well, a growing young man like yourself needs the energy." said Monica, looking at me. "Besides, if you're anything like Joey, you need your food."

"Fair enough." I said, just as my phone started ringing. I looked at Monica and said "Sorry, gotta take this."

"No problem." she said, smiling. I grabbed my phone and pressed the answer button. "Morning Rose..." I said, before getting interrupted by her saying "Why is Quinn round my house all grumpy?"

"I may have sent her a text earlier." I replied, with a smirk. "I still like to annoy her even if I am miles away."

"Anyway, are you going to a new school?" she asked, ignoring what I had just said. I smiled and said "Yeah, Uncle Joey was meant to be taking me, but he's still asleep. So his roommate is doing it for me."

"Fair enough." came Rose's response, and I just shook my head. Before saying "Tell the guys in New Directions I say hi. And that I miss them. Except for Satan."

"Oh, believe me, I won't be talking to Satan." replied Rose, a growl in her voice. I frowned and said "Just be careful."

"I will." she said, before I heard a voice in the background. "Anyway, I gotta go. I still need to speak to my parents before school starts. Bye."

"Text me what they say." I told her, with a smile. "Talk to you later." The line went dead, and I put the phone onto the table. "Was that her?" asked Monica, taking a seat at the table. I nodded and said "She's hopefully coming up at the weekend, so we can work it out."

"Hey, Tom, we really need to get going." said Chandler, walking into the apartment. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Just need to grab my jacket." I told him, before standing up. "Thanks for breakfast, Monica."

"No problem, Tom." said Monica, smiling. "I'm making spaghetti tonight, you should come across."

"I wouldn't want to impose." I said, with a slight smile. Monica just stared at me with wide eyes. "A Tribbiani turning down food?" she asked, confusion in her voice. "That's a first."

"I'm not actually a Tribbiani." I told her, just as Chandler cleared his throat again. "We're gonna be late." he said, looking at me. I nodded and said "I'm coming." before turning to Monica. "I'll have to tell you later."

* * *

As I walked into the principals office of whatever school it was that Mum had got me into with Chandler, I couldn't help feeling like I'd been here before... but I quickly pushed that thought out of my head as Chandler spoke to the receptionist sat outside the main office. "Are you Thomas Corcoran?" asked the receptionist, looking at me. I nodded, and she smiled. "Mr Roberts will be with you shortly. Take a seat." Chandler and I nodded, before taking a seat on the chairs behind us. It was at that moment I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I sighed, and tried to be discrete with taking it out of my pocket. Chandler looked at me, and I just rolled my eyes. Before reading the text. "So, Tom, I'm gonna be furniture shopping today, do you want anything?"

"A double bed." I told him, with a smile. "Her parents said yes, Rose'll need somewhere to stay for the weekend."

"You think you're gonna make up?"

"Nope, the bed's too small." I said, with a smirk. Before putting my phone back in my pocket. "But yeah, we've already made up... she called me this morning." Chandler smirked, and I just smirked back. Before a middle-aged man walked into the office. "Ah, you must Mr Corcoran." he said, smiling at me. "I'm Mr Roberts, the principal here."

"Yeah, I'm Tom." I told him, standing up. Mr Roberts looked at Chandler and said "You must be the Uncle?"

"No no, I'm Chandler Bing. His uncle's roommate." said Chandler, holding his hand out for Mr Roberts to shake. Which he did. As he said "Ah, couldn't Mr Tribbiani make it?"

"He had an early morning audition." I told Mr Roberts, with a smile. So what if I lied, there's no need to tell the guy my Uncle was lazy. "I asked Chandler to come with, if that's alright with you."

"It's no problem, since you do live with him." replied the principal, with a smile. "So, if you'd like to step into my office."

* * *

An hour later, I was going to my first class and Chandler was leaving to go furniture shopping. "If you need anything, the guidance counselor will be happy to help you." said Mr Roberts, leading me into an English classroom.

* * *

Five hours later, I was stood at the front of the school waiting for my Uncle Joey to pick me up. I sighed, wondering where he was, when my phone rang. I quickly pressed the answer button and said "Hello?"

"Erm, Tom, I'm running late." came the voice of my Uncle Joey. "But Monica's convinced her brother to bring you back. He works at the museum nearby, you just need to walk over there."

"Oh yeah, because I know the city." I replied, with a roll of my eyes. "What are you even doing?"

"I'm sitting in Central Perk..." he said, and I rolled my eyes again. "Fine." I said, sighing. "It's a good thing I have an iPhone." I disconnected from the call.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I was walking into the museum where Ross worked. To find him waiting by the ticket booths. "Where have you been?" he asked, looking at me. I just shot him a glare and said "You could have picked me up from the school. I don't know the city."

"Oh yeah... I'm sorry." he said, sighing. "Just having a hard day."

"Can we just go to Central Perk please." I said, with a sigh. "I need to have a word with my completely lazy Uncle." I saw Ross smirk as we walked out of the room.

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter. Next chapter is already written, and I'm currently writing Chapter Three which is the Pilot. So I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible.**


End file.
